pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Keith
Austin Keith is a character in the Original Pokéumans fic as well as the spinoff "Pokéumans: Austin's Story". His creator is XGBlue (on DeviantART), whose pen name is Austin Keith. Austin is a 19 year-old bipedal shiny Umbreon. He currently resides in one of the headmaster's rooms in Discovery Base in Houston, Texas. Background Austin was an only child prior to becoming a Pokéuman, living with his parents in a New York suburb. They, unlike quite a few parents in the world, were not Pokéxtinction copies. His parents changed into Pokéumans with him, and all three initially resided at the Long Island base. David, his father, and Vicki, his mother, live together in room #154. As a battler, Austin is very experienced and was one of the toughest non-PRT Pokéumans in the Long Island base. He has years of experience as a Pokéuman long before Brandon arrived at the base, and is one of the few Pokéumans known to have bested the Lucario in a battle. Description Austin is a 5'8.5" tall, bipedal shiny Umbreon. His ability is Synchronize and he currently knows the moves Psychic- which is abnormally strong for an Umbreon-, Dark Pulse, Confuse Ray and Dig. Austin has a special ability that allows him to manipulate his age. It is not known why he has this ability or where it came from, simply that he has it and can use it at will. Personality Austin is generally cheerful, but if you anger him he'll go off like an atom bomb. He's proven himself to be a powerful opponent, often mixing in various wrestling moves to catch his opponents off guard. Despite being quite possibly the only Pokéuman to have defeated Brandon in a battle, Austin is actually rather shy when you first meet him. He'll open up to you once you get to know him though. He is known to be OCD about some things, and possibly ADHD, as he never sits still for long. History Rescue Austin and his parents were rescued by Long Island PRT member Reggie the Grovyle in the early morning hours on a Saturday years prior to the main Pokéumans story. They escaped their house through the back door and made use of their backyard to escape untouched by the Pokéxtinction goons. Change to a Pokéuman Austin, unlike most Pokéumans, was lucky enough to have his parents change with him. His whole family was taken to the Long Island base, and while they don't room together, they see each other every day. When changing, Austin took a pill that was the precursor to another pill taken years later by Cameron the Hippopotas. This pill sped up both boys' changes into Pokéumans. The formula for this pill has been lost due to an accident. Roles in Stories Main Pokéumans Story Austin is one of Brandon's best friends. He bested Brandon in a battle early on in the series, but has since been beaten in a rematch. He often helps beat down the M.S.N. gang when they're up to no good, and also assists Brandon in training. Austin's Story spinoff Austin is the main character and protagonist of the story. He is the star of every chapter, and the story is told in his perspective. He has met multiple new people each chapter, and in the third chapter he defeated the Long Island Base Elite Four. At the conclusion of the story, he moved to a new base to become its co-headmaster. Discovery Austin is a minor character in the story, and the co-headmaster of the base in which it takes place. He is usually featured alonside his co-headmaster and best friend, Tyler. Relationships Friends and Family *Tyler the Azelf - Best friend *Bear the Riolu - Best friend *Brandon the Lucario - Good friend *Starr the Lucario - Good friend *Cameron the Hippopotas - Good friend *Mike the Ditto - Acquaintance *David the Umbreon - Son *Vicki the Umbreon - Son Love Life Austin is not in a relationship as of the latest chapter of Discovery. However, he is open to starting one, despite having difficulty talking to girls other than Starr. Moves *Psychic *Dark Pulse *Confuse Ray *Dig Category:Characters